Ayúdame a Sentir
by A Whitter
Summary: Madara odia a Tobirama y Tobirama lo odia a él. Pero ambos se necesitan si quieren sentir algo, después de sobrevivir a una guerra que les ha arrancado lo más de lo que podían dar. [Madara x Tobirama]


Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el suyo, si les gusta. Además, no lucro con eso.

A continuación, un fic MadaraxTobirama. Lo que significa Boyslove. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Siempre he creído que detrás de todo ese odio hay una tensión sexual con la que estos dos no pueden. Hasta después de la muerte y de ser revividos, se sigue sintiendo la tensión sexual.

Espero lo disfruten, como yo disfruté escribirlo.

* * *

Ayúdame a sentir.

Esa mano en su cuello, apretando suavemente, le recordó que su corazón aún latía. Estaba vivo. Su respiración entraba y salía por su tráquea y la mano ciñéndose en su garganta cada vez le hacía más difícil el respirar.

Sintió su sangre, empujándose contra las venas de su cuello cada vez más fuerte y sus ojos se entrecerraron, a la par que su diestra sujetaba la muñeca de quién lo ceñía por el cuello.

No era una presión desagradable. Era sofocante. Era placentero. Le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Le hacía sentirse vivo en un mundo en el que el que se la había enseñado que sentir era el pecado más grande de todos.

La presión de esa mano aumentó en torno a su garganta y un suspiró abandonó sus labios. Los guantes que protegían esas manos se sentían cálidos y confortables y le hacían pensar que simplemente podía abandonarse a esa sensación un poco más.

Su padre le había enseñado que no debía sentir. Él debía estar listo siempre para la batalla, mancharse de sangre y enjugarse las lágrimas en el río. Debía enterrar a sus seres queridos y prepararse para seguir la guerra al momento siguiente. Su mirada siempre debía parecer sería e indiferente… No debía sentir.

Sin embargo, ahora que su hermano había firmado la paz con los Uchiha, y el clan Senju se encontraba en paz, no sabía que hacer; y las actividades de oficina no eran suficiente para mantener su cabeza ocupada y alejada de los recuerdos y los horrores de la guerra.

Y era por eso que lo necesitaba. Por eso necesitaba a Madara.

Por eso necesitaba el odio del líder del clan Uchiha presionar su garganta, mientras lo mantenía asido del cabello con fuerza. Por eso necesitaba la pierna de Madara entre las suyas, frotándose entre sus muslos. Por eso necesitaba los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, robando el poco oxigeno que conseguía introducir en sus pulmones.

Lo necesitaba porque lo hacía sentir.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Tobirama y Madara aumentó el ritmo con el que frotaba su pierna entre las del menor.

Tobirama nunca se movía, siempre se quedaba pegado a la pared, sumiso, con los ojos entrecerrados, nublados de placer y los labios entreabiertos, buscado aire o atención. No estaba seguro.

El joven albino, siempre exponía su cuello para que él lo apretara y cuando se quedaba sin aire y dejaba de reprimir las lágrimas en sus ojos, un gemido estrangulado abandonaba sus labios y se corría con no más que la fricción de su pierna.

Soltó el cabello y el cuello de Tobirama y lo dejó recuperarse, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro por algunos momentos. Momentos en los que se vio tentado a acariciar su platinado cabello, para reconfortarlo después del forzado orgasmo.

Madara odiaba a Tobirama todo el tiempo, excepto en ese momento, cuando se volvía vulnerable y sumiso y lo ayudaba a sentir que él también tenía una parte que aún sentía en el interior de su pecho. Que él aún tenía una parte que amaba y que no le permitía matar al pequeño hermano de Hashirama, mientras éste buscaba consuelo en sus brazos.

Por momentos recordaba a Izuna y apretaba el cuello de Tobirama con tanta fuerza que pensaba lo rompería, y entonces el latido contra su mano se hacía débil y las lágrimas en los ojos del albino comenzaban brotar y él era incapaz de seguir.

Pegaba su frente a la ajena, besaba sus labios, en una muda promesa de que él estaría ahí y lo dejaba correrse, antes de sostenerlo en sus brazos para que no se dejara caer.

Era una relación enferma la que tenían. Lo sabían. Pero después de una guerra que les había arrebatado la mitad del alma, lo único sano que aún les quedaba era el sentir. Sentir algo. Lo que fuera… y para eso se necesitaban el uno al otro. Para ayudarse a sentir.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que me dejen un comentario, ya sea una queja, sugerencia, aclaración, tomatazo… Todo se vale.

Hasta el próximo fic.

Writterman.


End file.
